1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable management designs, and more particularly to a cable management system for mounting in a machine housing to slidably support an electronic device and to hold cables of the electronic device, which provides large open spaces therein so that the electronic device can dissipate waste heat efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many cable management systems are known for use in a machine housing to support an electronic device and to hold cables of the electronic device, allowing the electronic device to be conveniently moved in and out of the machine housing by the user and avliding tangled cables. However, conventional cable management systems commonly comprise multiple plate members pivotably connected together for holding cables. When the electronic device is received inside the machine housing, the plate menders of the cable management system are arranged together to shield a major part of the rear side of the electronic device, interfering with the heat dissipation functioning of the electronic device.